Addicted to you
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Ella se enamoro de el por mas que no quiso, pero despues de esa noche,  lo ama aun mas y se muere sin el... Espero que les guste!


_**Antes de empezar quiero dedicar este song fic a mi amigo Johnn23ab por todo su apoyo en lo que escribo. Gracias amigo mio!!**_

__

Una mañana todos los titanes desayunaban en el living, todos menos Raven...

- Star ¿sabes por que Raven no ha salido en casi un mes de su habitación?

-No lo se amigo Robin, ella ha estado actuando muy rara, no ha querido hablar conmigo- respondió triste la pelirroja al chico que estaba a su lado.

- Las veces que hemos ido a la ciudad por alguna emergencia no ha podido controlar sus poderes como normalmente lo hace- acoto Cyborg.

-Eso si que fue muy raro- dijo Robin.

-¿Tu que piensas Chico Bestia?- pregunto Star al chico verde sentado frente a ella, pero este no contesto, miraba a un punto fijo de la mesa, estaba ido, no prestaba atención a lo que sus amigos estaban hablando y que ahora lo miraban fijamente. Estaba inmóvil, agarrando una cuchara dentro de su tazón de Tofu...

- ¡CHICO BESTIA! -grito Cyborg al oído del distraído chico haciendo que este saltara de su asiento y con el la cuchara de tofu que luego cayo en su cabeza embarrando su verde cabello.

- ¿Ahora quien ataca la ciudad?- pregunto muy nervioso.

- Nadie- respondió Star.

- Oye Bestita tu eres otro que esta actuando muy raro- dijo Cyborg antes de comerse un gran emparedado.

- Si es cierto, como si a ti y a Raven les pasara lo mismo-dijo Robin mientras le daba una manzana a Silkie que estaba en los brazos de Star.

-¿Lo mismo? No, no lo creo- respondió el verde chico mientras devoraba nervioso su tazón de Tofu.

Mientras tanto, en la oscura habitación de Raven, estaba ella sentada en posición de meditación sobre su cama pero con los ojos abiertos, el rostro descubierto, sus manos sobre sus piernas y mirando hacia la nada, muy quieta, envuelta en sus pensamientos que empezaron a salir a flote de su boca...

**_It's like your a drug  
It's like your a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time_**

-Se que manejo mis poderes por el control de mis sentimientos, pero no pude evitarlo, por mas que lo intente, por mas que trate de convencerme a mi misma no pude, te amo y soy una estúpida... ¿por que me deje envolver?... Te siento aun dentro de mí, necesito tenerte conmigo de nuevo, pero me atormenta la idea de no saber que soy para ti...

**_And I know I let you have all the power  
it's like the only company I seek is misery all around_**

- Empecé a sentir esto por ti sin saber exactamente que era, deje que creciera y me empezó a atormentar, no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar enamorarme de ti... ¿Por que demonios no pude controlarlo¿Y por que lo escondo?... Si, cada vez que me hago estas preguntas me siento más estúpida de lo que soy, pero deseo que estés ahora aquí conmigo...

**_It's like your a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me _**

**_And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time_**

-Aquella noche me deje llevar por el beso que me robaste, deje que entraras a mi habitación, me enseñaste a respirar mientras me besabas, me acariciabas, me poseías... Quise resistirme pero era en vano, me deje llevar por este amor... Esa noche fue hermosa y especial, pero luego se convirtió en una pesadilla. Me dejaste sola, sin decirme nada, sin decirme que es lo que significo para ti, sin decirme que es lo que sientes por mí... Eso me atormenta, me consume día a día, pero no me importa, solo quiero que vengas y me hagas tuya de nuevo, porque a pesar de mi tormento, este amor es mas fuerte que yo y se que nunca dejare de amarte aunque lo desee...

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_**

-Ya no puedo meditar, cierro los ojos y lo primero que se me viene a la mente son tus grandes ojos verdes. Peor es cuando te veo durante una batalla, estoy pendiente que no te suceda nada y eso me perjudica ya que descuido mi guardia o peor aun, no controlo mis poderes... No puedo concentrarme porque estas en mi cabeza, eso desde ya hace tiempo, pero desde esa noche tu recuerdo me atormenta y me dejo doblegar a pesar de que yo no soy así... Tengo miedo, mucho miedo de que haya sido todos un sucio juego, me muero con tan solo pensar así...

**_It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like your a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways if I don't give you up now_**

-Me siento perdida ¿Sabes lo que sueño? en que te apareces ante mi, me hace tuya y luego me dices que no me amas, una pesadilla diaria que ronda en mi cabeza. Mis personalidades hablan en mi mente, unas diciendo que no te importo, que solo fui un juego pero también hay quienes te apoyan, que dicen que me amas, formándose un gran lío dentro de mi que si no controlo terminara por destruirme y para eso tendría que olvidarme de ti mi chico verde, olvidar el sabor de tus labios, olvidar la sensación de tus manos recorriendo mi piel desnuda, olvidar que soy tu mujer... ¡NO¡No quiero olvidarte! aunque termine destruyéndome no quiero olvidarte… Se que no podré, porque estoy marcada por ti y por este sufrimiento que me causa tu amor...

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_**

-Estoy llorando, la sola idea de olvidarte saca a relucir mi lado sensible, el que siempre trate de ocultar pero que ahora me es imposible, aunque por mi bien, el de mis amigos y en especial el tuyo tengo que hacerlo sino mis poderes se saldrían de control y no se que sucedería, pero eso si, no dejare que nada malo te suceda... Te amo Chico Bestia y estas lágrimas lo demuestran, al igual que el miedo a que mi personalidad inteligente tenga razón, que solo te serví para olvidar a Terra: "Hay un 55 de probabilidad que aun ame a Terra" me dijo la última vez que hablamos. Mi personalidad alegre esta feliz por lo que sucedió esa noche y seria más feliz al tenerte de nuevo. La deprimida no deja de llorar porque piensa que solo me utilizaste. La valiente quiere verte de nuevo, porque tú le das la fuerza para luchar... No se que hacer, quiero olvidarte para no sufrir mas pero mis sentimientos están en mi contra, se rehúsan a desaparecer al igual que mi corazón se rehúsa a olvidarte... ¡Te juro que ya no puedo mas!, esta situación me duele mucho y tu no dices nada ¿Por que¡¿POR QUE?!...

**_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_**

-La incertidumbre de no saber sobre tus sentimientos me esta dañando y siento que me muero a paso lento, pero quiero morir en tus brazos, sintiendo tu piel sobre la mía... ¡Ya no me importa si no me amas!... Solo quiero que sentirte una vez mas, solo una vez mas y tal vez así podré estar tranquila, morir tranquila...

**_I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this_**

-No puedo entenderlo, si se que no me amas ¿Por que no puedo olvidarte¿Acaso mi corazón cree que podré soportar esta situación por mas tiempo?... ¡¿Acaso no ve que se desangra por todos lados?!... Ya se, yo lo se, simplemente es porque te amo y el amor no entiende de razones al igual que el corazón... Como se que moriré por ti, solo te pido que vengas a mi, que me hagas el amor una vez mas... Hazme soñar que me amas, que tu corazón es mío así como el mío es tuyo... Dame esa última ilusión para morir feliz... ¡Miénteme si quieres! Pero ven a mí, quiero entregarte mi vida que ya de por si es tuya solo que no lo sabes aun...

**_It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts, in my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me_**

-Tengo miedo de verte, de mirarte a los ojos y que ellos me digan que no me amas como yo te amo y tengo miedo que veas en los míos el amor que mi alma te tiene y te aproveches, porque al verme sabrás que me muero por ti, que te amo, que ya no puedo mas, que necesito del aire que me diste antes para respirar, que necesito tenerte a mi lado porque sin ti la vida ya no tendría sentido y que poco a poco, tristemente me estoy muriendo...

-Pues si tú te mueres, yo me muero contigo- se escucho en la habitación y de un rincón salio Chico Bestia.

- Adivino ¿una mosca en la pared?- dijo la chica evitando su mirada y evitando con su capucha que el note su sonrojo total, ella sabia que el la había escuchado hablar, así que no era necesario preguntar que había oído- ¡Ya te dije que no entres así a mi habitación!

-Te amo

- ¿Que dijiste?

- Te amo

- No te creo- respondió la gótica fríamente

-Raven, escúchame- dijo el verde y nervioso chico mientras se sentaba frente a ella- Discúlpame, se que debí quedarme esa noche contigo y hablar sobre lo que paso, pero si me fui sin decirte nada fue por miedo a que me rechaces.

-¡¿Acaso crees que me entregue a ti simplemente porque tenia ganas de hacerlo?!- pregunto furiosa a la vez que una lámpara de la habitación y unos adornos de cerámica se hacían añicos.

- No, porque soy irresistible- respondió en son de broma y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que desapareció antes la mirada furiosa de la joven- Raven te amo y ahora se que me amas como siempre lo soñé.

-¿Como siempre lo soñaste? Pensé que siempre estuviste enamorado de Terra.

-Me empezaste a gustar desde que te vi por primera vez, por lo oscura y misteriosa- recordó sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de ella- Pero tú no me hacías caso y en eso apareció Terra y me confundió totalmente... Llegue a pensar que me había enamorado de ella y que a la vez te amaba a ti, pero luego me di cuenta que solo era un gran cariño lo que sentía por ella, creo que fue porque me hacia caso, porque se reía de mis chistes.

- ¿Solo por eso te gusto?

-Bueno creo que si, pero ahora se que te amo y que te amare toda mi vida, quiero que estemos juntos y... ¡Es cierto!- exclamo mientras tomaba sus manos entre las suyas- ¡No te lo había preguntado!

-¿Que cosa?- pregunto con su misma voz de siempre, tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

-¿Quieres... quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto con la cara al rojo vivo.

-No se porque te sonrojas.

-Por la misma razón que tu.

- ¿Como lo sabes? Si tengo puesta... ¡¿Y mi capucha?!- pregunto sorprendida al darse cuenta que su rostro estaba al descubierto.

- Tu te la quitaste- respondió Chico Bestia un poco confundido

- No, no fui yo pero apuesto que fue un reflejo de una de mis personalidades- dijo la chica un poco molesta- Ya me las pagara...

- Y yo se lo agradezco, pero aun no me haz respondido.

- Yo, bueno no lo se- respondió haciendo que aparezca la tristeza en la cara de su amado- Aunque no tengo nada que perder.

-¿Eso es un si?- pregunto sonriente.

-Si, es un si- respondió a la pregunta.

-¡SI¡Raven es mi novia¡Ella es mi novia!- celebraba Bestita ante la mirada divertida de su ahora novia.

- Te amo Raven y prometo que te amare siempre y… - y no siguió hablando porque la chica lo interrumpió con un profundo beso, uno que respondía a la promesa de amor que le acababa de hacer el hombre que ama…

Fin…

_**

* * *

La cancion es Addicted to you de Kelly Clarkson y este song fic lo he hecho guiandome de la traduccion de la letra. Espero sus comentarios...**_


End file.
